The invention relates to an endless conveyor with a plurality of load carriers which are movable along a closed track and maintain their orientation during circulation for the transportation and/or storage of goods.
Endless conveyors of the abovementioned type, which are known as paternoster conveyors, are used primarily for storage purposes (DE-PS No. 12 85 952). They permit economical space accommodation of a large number of goods and/or parts on the load carriers, which can be transferred to a specific access station when required. Transport of the load carriers is made by driven chains, to which the load carriers are attached pivotably by support arms. In order to maintain the orientation of the load carriers constant during their circulation, they are provided with a jib which is guided in a guide rail.